Trash bags are commonly used to collect garbage and trash because they are convenient to use. For example, a trash bag can be used to line a trash can used in a home, office, or other facility. When the trash bag is full, the bag can be closed using a twist tie removed from the can and easily carried to a trash receptacle, such as a dumpster. Because the trash bag isolates the trash from the trash can, the trash can generally remains relatively clean for a while. The trash cans, however, typically gets dirty over time, and the process of cleaning a dirty trash can is often an unpleasant experience.
Trash bags are also convenient for use outside the home or office. For example, trash bags are often used in cars and other vehicles to collect lifter and trash. Additionally, trash bags are easily carried to various outdoor locations and used for trash collection (e.g., during camping trips, picnics, or parties). Trash bags can also be used to collect trash at large events, such as those held at auditoriums, gymnasiums, stadiums and convention centers. In many cases, conventional trash bags are also used for non-trash purposes. For example, trash bags are often used to cover or hold items during storage to protect the items from the external environment
Although trash bags are convenient for trash collection, they are flexible and unsupported so they generally require a trash can or other structure to hold the trash bag open. When a trash can or other support is not used with the trash bag, the trash bag can be very cumbersome and difficult to use and hold open. For example, a user often must hold the trash bag open with one hand while trying to deposit the trash or other item into the bags with the other hand.
Other collapsible containers have been used for a variety of temporary or long term storage purposes. For example a collapsible hamper has been used that includes a spiral coil connected to a bag-like structure. The collapsible hamper can pop up and provide a receptacle structure with an open top. The spiral coil, however, does not provide lateral or vertical stability for the hamper when in the popped up position. For example, the hamper will easily collapsed or distort if a vertical and/or horizontal loads are applied to the top lip of the hamper.